Heloise y la fiebre del gammagneto
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Jimmy Two Shoes. En un tiempo anterior, entre sus primeros trabajos para Misery Inc., Heloise se aventuró a obtener un yacimiento de un raro material llamado gammagneto. Durante la travesía, encontrará aliados y adversarios que afectarán su carrera por obtener el mineral, el que resultaría ser mas valioso de lo que se aparentaba.


**Hola a todos los** **fanfickers y guest que recorren el fandom de Jimmy con sus 2 zapatos. Adivinen qué: entre mis archivos, encontré este otro fanfic relacionado a Heloise. Si les soy sincero, en mis inicios, tuve en mente la creación de una saga muy ambiciosa, la que llamaría «El reporte de Heloise». Esta seguiría a la diminuta y malévola niña genio en su camino para consolidarse como la mayor villana de todos los tiempos. Sería tan ambiciosa que sería canon en todo el resto de mis fanfics de la serie (Mi oneshot «La entrevista de Heloise» era originalmente el primer capítulo, mientras que «J2S: Donde todo comenzó», su continuación). Sin embargo, mi falta de tiempo y mi gran inconstancia no me permitieron avanzar a la velocidad que deseaba y terminé por abandonarlo.**

 **Ahora decido publicar este capítulo como un fic independiente, lo dividiré en 3 partes para una lectura amena, además que aún no está completo. Corregiré un poco ciertos detalles y posteriormente, lo finalizaré.**

 **Mientras avanzo con este y mi otro fanfic de la serie, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Reporte de Heloise:_

 _En un principio, no tenía la menor intención de compartir mis habilidades con nadie y menos que un fracasado, como el soberbio Lucius Atroz VII, sacara ganancias de mis méritos. Sin embargo, tuve muchos problemas para encontrar materiales esenciales por mi cuenta, solo empresas grandes pueden otorgarlos en gran cantidad y darme las herramientas adecuadas para trabajar con ellos. Cometí el error de negociar un acuerdo con la empresa de alimentos procesados Loca Inc., ellos me conocían por haber creado una pistola PEM_ ( ***** ) _de bajo consumo y se acercaron a mí para trabajar con ellos. Por desgracia, cuando estábamos llegando a un acuerdo, averigüé que planeaban robar todos mis planos patentados y luego deshacerse de mí, así que fui personalmente a dejar una advertencia, llegando a la sucursal principal de Loca Inc., vertiendo una solución de baja densidad en un contenedor de soda, produciendo tanto polietileno negro que destruyó todo el edificio._

 _Sammy, el asistente de Lucius, estuvo ese día, cuando me vio cara a cara se veía realmente abrumado, como si hubiese visto un milagro. Desde el principio quiso traerme a Mysery Inc., pero la desconfianza que fuesen a hacer lo mismo que Loca Inc. me hizo rechazar su oferta en un inicio. No obstante, necesitaba abastecerme de material, y Sammy me estaba dando esa posibilidad de una manera a mi parecer, desinteresada, su «sueño» de levantar su empresa me pareció ingenua y chupamedias, pero muy sincera. Terminé por dar la entrevista de trabajo que él mismo solicitó, hasta el punto de convencer a su jefe para realizarla, ya que él no estaba de acuerdo en contratarme. Luego de formar parte de la compañía, esperaba trabajar tranquilamente como me lo prometió el duende verde, pero Lucius no pensaba lo mismo…_

 ** **—Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ**—

—¡¿Un congelador que dispara cubos de hielo?! ¡¿En serio?!

Heloise, en un acto de discrepancia, estaba encarando a su jefe, Lucius Atroz VII, por la idea que este último tuvo y que encontró francamente ridícula. Su enfado era muy obvio, para empezar, Lucius entró de improviso al laboratorio con la única intención de molestar a su nueva empleada, así como lo ha hecho con sus otros subordinados.

Heloise era una humana diminuta, que usaba una túnica carmesí que cubrían sus pies, un cabello castaño en forma de cola de caballo y una marcada cicatriz en su frente. Lucius, por el otro lado, era un demonio color rojo algo más pequeño que la primera, con traje elegante gris, un par de cuernos de chivo pequeño, una enorme nariz y pesuñas por dedos. Por lo visto, ambos se enfrascarían en una gran discusión.

Afortunadamente Sammy, una gárgola color verde con cola de cocodrilo y sweater gris, también lo acompañó, fue para ayudar a Heloise a calmar su ira si Lucius hacía o decía algo y así, no tener que pasar de nuevo por el inconveniente de la entrevista, el cual Lucius había olvidado.

—Así es, Heloise- mencionó Lucius, con una sonrisa engreída -. Hace mucho que en nuestro catálogo no publicábamos congeladores, en el último tiempo nuestra empresa se ha dedicado a producir cámaras de video con lanzallamas, microondas que mutan la comida y automóviles que jamás encenderán sus motores.

—Ah —dijo Heloise, fingiendo darle la razón a su jefe—, pero en vez de armar un electrodoméstico algo molesto, no sería mejor… no sé… ¡¿Algo que en verdad genere desgracia?!

Como siempre, Heloise se mostró sarcástica, y como siempre, Lucius no lo captó. Sammy se mantenía a distancia de ambos.

—Créeme que será una nueva moda, todos van a querer comprarlo. Todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para esta empresa se ha convertido en un éxito.

Lucius se jactaba de sus dichos, debido a que todo lo que Mysery Inc. ha producido fue por las extrañas ideas que éste tenía. Lamentablemente, la mayoría no fueron tan exitosas como alardeaba, siendo otro factor del gran fracaso que la empresa estaba viviendo, sobre todo porque no había alguien que entregara ideas en verdad funcionales, o alguien que se atreviera a contradecir las ideas del dueño de esta empresa.

—Tengo pensado desarrollar mejores proyectos, si me das esa libertad —dijo Heloise— , máquinas de caza enormes, robots equipados con…

—¿Acaso quieres malgastar nuestro dinero? La idea es que la gente se interese en comprar algo sencillo para sus hogares, nada de esas… cosas complejas que tú dices. Debes enfocarte en los artículos domésticos.

—Dime Lucius —habló Heloise, mirándolo con expresión molesta— ¿Tu empresa siempre se ha dedicado a fabricar cosas mezquinas, en vez de realizar trabajos más ambiciosos?

Lucius iba a hacer caso omiso de aquella pregunta, ya que él entró sin conocer realmente el negocio, pero Sammy fue quien contestó tímidamente:

—La verdad, no, Heloise.

Ambos lo miraron cuando habló.

»Mysery Inc. era el único monopolio existente en Myseryville y el mundo, se encargaba de crear y entregar prácticamente todo. Así fue hasta que apareció el separatista Arkham, en el periodo de Lucius Atroz V, quién incitó a la anarquía. Luego de ser derrocado, permaneció en el anonimato, mientras Arkham armaba una sociedad conformada por gente de su confianza, quienes decidieron que el comercio debía dividirse en varias empresas para integrar a sus amigos e iniciar una «democracia». De no ser por Lucius Atroz VI, Mysery Inc. habría dejado de existir, recibió el perdón y…

—¿Quién te dijo que hablaras, Sammy? —Replicó secamente Lucius, a lo cual éste reaccionó con una sonrisa sumisa y se alejó unos pasos. Luego prosiguió:

»Es la forma más fácil de ganar dinero, aunque solo sea una mínima parte. Te reitero que toda criatura desea tener nuestros productos causantes de desdicha y tristeza. ¿Quién no quisiera recibir cubos de hielo en la cara a gran velocidad?

Pronto, Heloise comentó con desacuerdo:

—¿Y quién lo haría? ¿Encuentras siquiera sentido que la gente se acerque a comprar algo que, para empezar, le producirá daños irreversibles?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Lucius, seguro de su respuesta— Por eso pagamos por publicidad atrayente.

Lucius se acercó a un televisor conectado a circuito cerrado, que mostraba la entrada a su empresa, y a sus trabajadores monstruos que ingresaban con la cabeza gacha, en un tono algo depresivo.

—Usamos la televisión y la radio para decirles a estas personas —Lucius tocaba la pantalla con una de sus pesuñas, indicando a la fila de trabajadores— que nuestros productos son más un símbolo de estatus que un producto dañino, que vale más que la vida de cualquier ser viviente. Así estas personas tendrán que buscar trabajo y juntar dinero o endeudarse un año para comprarlo, y estas personas se lo regalarán a la criatura malcriada que tienen por hijo o a la pareja celosa compulsiva. Lo mejor de todo es que deberán hacer otro regalo el año que viene, por lo que estas personas seguirán trabajando un año más. Funcionó con cosas pequeñas como el cigarro, el azúcar y la sal. ¿Por qué no funcionaría para electrodomésticos del mal?

—Me hablas como si no supiera sobre publicidad engañosa. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué no abandonas este sistema tan inútil que impone los Arkham? ¿Por qué no tomas la iniciativa y te atreves de una vez a enfrentar a tus enemigos? Deberías de imponer tu puño ante la gente como lo hicieron tus antepasados.

El diálogo se volvía cada vez más tenso, y Sammy ya quedaba de lado.

—Para tu información —habló Lucius con algo de prepotencia y molestia—, he tratado de mantener a flote a esta empresa con los recursos a mano, de la única forma que es posible hacerlo. Tuvimos que adaptarnos para no perderlo todo y continuar con el legado Atroz, aunque no estemos en la época dorada de antaño.

—¿Lamiéndole las botas a los que quisieron destruirte? —dijo Heloise con molestia.

—No estamos en condiciones para enfrentar de igual a igual a ninguna mega corporación actual, y si estas se unieran… porque pueden hacerlo, nos acabarían en un instante. Ni hablar de Arkham, prácticamente ellos deciden como el mercado funciona. Decidí marginarme de la competencia y conformarme con lo que podemos obtener sin competir contra otros empresarios.

Heloise estaba furiosa, le hartó escuchar un discurso tan cobarde de un demonio que se hacía llamar descendiente de déspotas temidos. No sentía admiración por ese árbol familiar que daba prestigio a Lucius Atroz VII como a Sammy, pero saber que no se atrevía a arriesgar le colmó la paciencia. Iba a explotar y renunciar, pero al mirar a su lado derecho, ve al asistente de su jefe que tenía una expresión de nerviosismo, luego este hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, a manera de decir a Heloise que no hiciera algo imprudente y se calmara. Esta entendió el mensaje, con una expresión de molestia y mirando al suelo, inhaló profundamente y expulsó el aire, luego elevó la mirada hacia Lucius y dijo:

—¿Sabes, Lucius? Tus errores te llevaron a un abismo… y tus miedos te obligan a vivir en él.

Lucius se afligió al escuchar aquella frase. Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba enfadado, pero no se atrevió a decir más porque dentro de sí, brotó un sentimiento de decepción hacia su propio ser. Dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mencionar una palabra. Heloise contuvo su enojo y se dirigió a su escritorio sin mirar a Sammy, quien respiró profundamente como alivio por no ocurrir un desastre. Cuando éste se disponía a dejar la sala, miró a su costado izquierdo y sintió curiosidad por otro escritorio cerca de la puerta, repleto de imanes y un plano colgado en el muro, sobre el escritorio. Se acercó para analizar los dibujos del plano, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz:

—¡¿Qué estás mirando, Sammy?! —era Heloise, quien le habló duramente. Sammy sintió temor.

—Bueno… es que… —le respondió, atemorizado por no saber cómo reaccionaría Heloise— sentí interés… por el proyecto que tienes acá… ¿Qué piensas construir?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. ¡Ahora vete!

Heloise aún estaba malhumorada por la discusión, y no le importó responderle a Sammy de forma desapacible. Éste entendió y se dispuso a abandonar la sala, pero Heloise se retractó.

—Está bien , lo lamento —dijo Heloise con más calma, y Sammy la miró de reojo—. Lo lamento… Es algo personal. Solo diré que trabaja con magnetismo.

—OK.

—Estoy furiosa. No quería que Lucius me quitara el tiempo trabajando en sus estupideces, tengo un montón de ideas que ejecutar.

—Lo lamento, Heloise. No esperaba que te diera encargos, yo vine para calmar la situación… pero no hice más que observar… —La gárgola miró al suelo como decepción hacia sí mismo.

—Mi proyecto requiere meses de dedicación para perfeccionarlo. Mientras siga recibiendo sus encargos, no sabré hasta cuando terminaré.

—Supongo que necesitarás un asistente.

Sammy no pensó ese comentario al decirlo. Heloise lo miró de forma cautelosa.

—No necesito de alguien que me estorbe, aguantar a Lucius ya es suficiente.

—Ah, OK. Por cierto… —Buscó cambiar el tema— ¿Ocuparás esos imanes para tu proyecto?

—No del todo. Lo que hacía con los imanes era buscar un método de amplificar su magnetismo, mi proyecto es enorme y requiere mucha energía para funcionar. Logré amplificarlos a 10 veces su fuerza nominal, pero no es suficiente. Mis cálculos indican que además de tener la cantidad de imanes necesarios, necesito una potencia equivalente a 2 centrales eléctricas para hacerlo funcionar en su totalidad.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó incrédulamente Sammy— ¿Quieres transformar esta ciudad en un súper imán?

—No te adelantaré nada… pero ahora que estás aquí —Heloise se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sammy con una sonrisa bastante forzada— ¿Existe posibilidad de que pudieras convencer a Lucius para… ya sabes… conseguir 2 centrales eléctricas?

Sammy se extrañaba de ver a Heloise con esa sonrisa, como una niña esperando un regalo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo. Pero le molestaba principalmente lo falsa de su sonrisa, prefería verla como siempre, con su típica mirada indiferente.

—Heloise —dijo calmadamente Sammy, porque sabía bien qué quería—, lo que me pides está fuera de mi alcance, mi jefe ya me patearía si le pidiera tan solo una central. Sabes que el presupuesto no está a nuestro favor.

Mientras Sammy tomaba un par de imanes y los frotaba como ocio, Heloise cambió su mirada a la misma indiferente expresión que siempre tiene, si bien sabía que respuesta recibiría, tenía una pequeña esperanza que fuese distinto.

—Está bien, Sammy… —dijo Heloise mientras le daba la espalda— valió la pena el intento.

—Oye ¿Por qué estos gammagnetos no producen electricidad?

—Ah… ¿Gammagnetos?

Heloise sintió una pizca de curiosidad por la palabra que pronunció Sammy, quien frotaba los imanes como un loco.

—Claro, cuando pequeño, tenía un par de piedras de gammagneto, las frotaba y veía como generaba corriente estática, y las dejaba con una ampolleta eléctrica para ver como prendía.

—Electricidad con solo frotarlas ¿Eh? —dijo Heloise, mientras volvía a mirar de frente a Sammy y mostrando evidente interés—. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ese gammagneto, como dices?

—¿Qué? ¿Estos no son gammagnetos?

—No, es magnetita, óxido de hierro, era lo que creía tenía el mejor nivel magnético.

—En el pueblo de Roca Vieja, recibes un par de piedras como recuerdo del viaje, si hablas con los artesanos, tal vez te deeeeeeeeeeee… no, no resultará.

La malvada niña genio miró abruptamente a su compañero cuando dijo lo último, notando como se retractaba:

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es eso que no resultará?

—Hace años, la compañía B.H.S., quienes se encargan de toda la tecnología y telecomunicaciones, comenzaron a privatizar todos los yacimientos de gammagneto y construyeron minas. Pero por la sobreexplotación, ahora están casi vacías, las ocuparon en sus aparatos y en antenas de señal. Para conservar lo poco que hay en bruto, prohibieron a la gente tener esas piedras, obligándolas a devolverlas a la compañía. A estas alturas será imposible encontrar la cantidad de gammagneto que necesitas, no hay registros de yacimientos sin explotar.

La gárgola verde se sintió culpable, pensaba que Heloise se sentiría derrotada y se desmotivaría en el trabajo, por mencionar el gammagneto e ilusionarla. Pero pasó todo lo contrario.

—Sammy… ¡Vamos a Roca Vieja! ¡Ahora! —Exclamó ésta, con un entusiasmo impensado, en una forma autoritaria.

—¿Ahora? Pero… Te dije que ya no encontrarás gammagneto. Además ¿qué dirá mi jefe? No creo que nos permita ir.

—Vamos Sammy. Dile a Lucius que es un viaje de investigación… para… lo tengo, para construir su estúpido congelador.

—¿Pero por qué debo de ir yo?

—Como sabrás, yo soy una extraterrestre en este sitio, y por alguna razón, tengo amnesia. Solo tú eres la persona más confiable que me pueda guiar hasta allá.

Heloise buscaba aprovecharse de la soberbia que le brotaba a Sammy, cuando era adulado por alguna razón, y parecía funcionar.

—¿Y dinero? En un viaje como ese, pagarías bastante, y mi jefe no lo permitirá.

—Te prometo que no pagaremos un solo peso por ello.

Heloise ya estaba tomando unas llaves, en un llavero tenía un botón que activaba el cierre centralizado de un camión, manejado por un robot con forma humanoide, vestido como camionero. Heloise ponía de nuevo esa sonrisa forzada de entusiasmo que tanto le desagradaba a Sammy, sentía incomodidad al verla así.

—Hablaré con mi jefe y lo diré con tus mismas palabras, pero él no tiene un pelo de tonto y no creo que su enojo haya pasado. No creo que funcione…

 ** **—Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ**—

—¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!

Sammy y Heloise estaban en el asiento del copiloto en el camión, en un viaje de 3 horas en una carretera taciturna, si bien el cielo está permanentemente cubierto por nubes de azufre, las altas temperaturas se sintieron con fuerza, sobre todo en el interior.

—Sammy, estás apretándome —se quejaba Heloise—, ¡aléjate!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —se quejaba el asistente, molesto con la incomodidad del viaje— no tengo suficiente espacio para correrme.

—No hablar con el conductor— dijo el robot incoherentemente, con una voz de megáfono y tono invariable—, use su cinturón de seguridad.

Faltaban unos minutos para llegar al pueblo, era un sitio desértico, cerca de ahí pasaba un enorme salar en donde unas cucarachas del tamaño de un perro bebían la sal, mas a lo lejos era posible ver las minas de gammagneto, en un completo descuido.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Heloise… —hablaba Sammy mientras se seguía acomodando en el asiento— ¿En qué momento construiste un camión y un robot?

—Antes de llegar a Mysery Inc. había construido el robot con lo que tenía a mano, en cuanto al camión… sin material no puedo construirlo, y no tengo para pagar uno, así que me lo conseguí…

—¿«Conseguí»? —preguntó Sammy con mirada incrédula a Heloise, que tenía expresión tranquila pero cínica— ¿Me intentas decir que este camión te lo…?

—Hemos llegado a destino —dijo el robot mientras se «estacionó» en una gasolinera, por no decir que chocó con un poste y la oficina de los encargados—, deje bajar antes de subir y no traspase la línea amarilla.

Ambos se bajaron, rápidamente la gárgola comenzó a estirarse, ya sentía calambres en sus pies. Heloise fue más discreta, pero el ejercicio no era lo suyo.

—¿El robot quedará aquí? —dijo Sammy cuando veía como Heloise cerraba las puertas del camión.

—Si lo llevamos, escucharemos sus tonterías en todo el camino.

—Pague su pasaje… —hablaba más incoherencias el robot— con tarjeta… en 32 cuotas…

—Ya corregiré ese detalle- agregaba Heloise.

Caminando por el pueblo, llegaron a distintos sitios, preguntando por el dichoso mineral, pero siempre recibían las mismas respuestas que los habitantes consideraban obvias: que B.H.S. vació todos los yacimientos, que ya no es posible encontrar piedras y si se pudiera, está prohibido tenerlos, o derechamente había gente ignorante que nunca en su vida escuchó la palabra «gammagneto», a pesar que antes tenían ese material prácticamente en el patio de sus hogares. Después de un tiempo, pasaron a comer a un local de comida rápida, con gente conflictiva y de poca higiene. Se sentaron cerca del cocinero, que tenía vestimenta de cantinero de película western, un ser alto, robusto, de piel verde como un zombi y mirada de tipo amargado.

—¿Qué se van a servir… señores? —dijo aquel cocinero, con tono antipático.

Al otro lado de Sammy, se sentó un tipo flacucho, con barba canosa, arrugado y de piel celeste. Usaba sombrero de mimbre y vestía un traje roto de sepulturero.

—Estamos en busca de algo —le dijo Sammy, esperando que el cocinero tuviera algo que contar—, se trata de gammagneto.

—Mmm —Gimió el cocinero mirándolo, interesado—. Se algo acerca de ello… señores, pero no recuerdo claramente. Tal vez si hicieran ahora ya sus pedidos, podría… —se detuvo, buscando que comprendiesen su indirecta. Heloise se sintió molesta por ello y dijo:

—A eso veníamos de todas formas, solo quiero un jugo.

Luego de un rato, el cocinero sirvió un caldo de pulpo mutante a Sammy y un jugo de blanka a Heloise, encontraba que por el nombre, era el menos asqueroso en el menú. Pero al verlo, se trataba de un líquido parecido a la leche, con pequeños ojos con raíces azules hasta el fondo del vaso, posiblemente nervios ópticos. Heloise sintió asco y alejo el vaso lo más que pudo con el brazo estirado.

—Eh…entonces —dijo Sammy al cocinero un poco tímido—, ahora podrá decirnos lo que sabe.

—¡Ah, por supuesto… señores! —dijo el cocinero en una forma sutilmente burlona—. He sabido una noticia importante sobre ello.

Sammy se mantenía expectante, Heloise solo miraba con enojo al cocinero.

»Sucede que… ¡Ya no hay gammagneto! ¡B.H.S. excavó todo el metal! ¡Dejen de buscar! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

La risa burlona del cocinero hizo decaer a Sammy, que elevo expectativas y se derrumbaron en un segundo. Este le dijo:

—Considero que fue innecesario hacernos creer que tenía una respuesta, solo para burlarse de nosotros.

—Y yo creo —dijo el cocinero, elevando su voz para que todo el resto en el local escucharan— que fue innecesario hacerme esa pregunta tan obvia ¡Y creer que obtendrían el condenado material, cuando nadie en años ha tenido un miserable grano!

Todos los clientes miraron al cocinero, con algunas risas.

»¡Miren! ¡Creen que encontrarán gammagneto estos soñadores!

Se sintieron risotadas en el local. Heloise odia casi todo, pero le molesta especialmente a la gente que se burla de otros para quedar bien con los demás. Sacó de su bolsillo una botella con líquido color amarillo para hacer un desastre igual que con Loca Inc., pero su compañero, notablemente triste, la detuvo extendiendo su brazo derecho y sacudiendo la cabeza como negación, La primera solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

»Déjense de ilusionarse y terminen de almorzar… señores… y quiero mi propina sobre la mesa.

El cocinero se alejó para atender a sus otros clientes. Mientras Sammy degustaba con desmotivación, el flacucho a su lado se apoyó y miró el vaso de Heloise.

—Veo que no ha tocado su vaso —dijo el flacucho con un tono de voz ronco y bajo—, quería saber si aceptaría una humilde propina a cambio de su vaso.

—¿Cómo no? —dijo Heloise, recibiendo la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ese fluido repugnante. Lo tomó y lo arrastró en la mesa, pasando por el frente de Sammy.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó éste, extrañado por la acción, no entendiendo el asco que la de traje carmesí sentía—, vas a pagar lo mismo por ese vaso.

—Acepte mi pago —dijo el flacucho, revisando sus bolsillos—, no piense que estoy limosneando, solo no tengo el dinero suficiente.

Saco su mano derecha de su bolsillo y la extendió en frente de Heloise. Al abrir la mano, dejó un par de piedras de color ónice, que podía reflejar levemente la luz. Se tomó rápidamente el vaso y se alejó del local sin decir nada. Ambos miraron las piedras, y Sammy se asombró.

—¿Será posible? —dijo maravillado.

Cuando tomó las piedras para frotarlas discretamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Heloise supo las intenciones del tipo. Miró afuera y vio que el flacucho estaba parado en una esquina, mirando al local. El primero veía sonriente como las piedras producían electricidad estática.

—Hay que seguirlo —dijo discretamente Heloise—, puede que tenga más.

Su compañero lo vio afuera y obedeciendo a la diminuta, la siguió y salieron del local.

—¡Espera! —dijo la gárgola con sweater, preocupado—. ¡No le pagamos al cocinero!

—¿Qué te preocupas? —se quejó Heloise por aquel comentario—. Le dejé el pago y una propina en la mesa.

Dicho y hecho, ambos continuaron.

El cocinero vio preocupado que los turistas ilusos se fueron sin pagar, aunque se alivió un poco al ver que había un sobre con una nota y una botellita con un líquido amarillo. La abrió para oler su contenido, pero antes abrió el sobre y se llevó la desagradable sorpresa al ver que los billetes venían con la cara de Lucius VII. Furioso, leyó la nota que decía: «Este es el pago por su "buen trato", espero le guste tener pelos en sus comidas». Miró la botella que estaba burbujeando y produciendo largas líneas de pelo, para después expandirse abruptamente y rellenar el local con un cabello de color rubio hasta casi destruirlo. Algunos quedaron atrapados, mientras que otros, como el cocinero, salieron expulsados como hombre bala hacia afuera.

—Heloise… —dijo Sammy anonadado por el desastre— lo que hiciste…

—Si se, Sammy, no te hice caso, se me pasó un poco la mano, fue un accidente, algo así…

—… ¡Fue la cosa más genial que visto en mucho tiempo! ¡Mejor que con Loca Inc.! Lo que haces es arte, no me arrepiento de que hayas sido contratada, harás grandes cosas en…

—¡Sammy! —exclamó Heloise para callarlo—. Deja de avergonzarme, aquí tenemos a quien buscamos.

Sammy miró al flacucho, que hacía una mueca de media sonrisa por lo que pasó en el local.

—Para empezar, gracias por el jugo de blanka —dijo el flacucho a Heloise—, es de mis favoritos. Lo siguiente como sabrán, les dejé un par de piedras especiales.

Sammy sacó su mano en el bolsillo y mostró las dos piedras de gammagneto.

—¿Y puedes conseguir más gammagneto?- preguntó Heloise.

—Síganme —dijo el flacucho— y se darán cuenta. Me reuniré con un amigo a discutir el tema. Mi nombre es Terence, y estoy seguro que les agradará conocer a Dorkus. Tiene pensamientos raros, pero es muy ingenioso.

Terence les prometió una enorme sorpresa. Sin embargo, para recibirla, debían acompañarlo a través del enorme salar a pie, durante un largo periodo, con tal de no levantar sospechas de otros inescrupulosos que podrían robarles su gran descubrimiento.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***PEM: Pulso Electro Magnético. Onda nacida de una explosión nuclear, con la capacidad de neutralizar parcial o totalmente todos los dispositivos electrónicos dentro del radio definido de alcance.**


End file.
